


Tango In The Moonlight

by ReeceWBY



Series: RWBY Stories [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day And Knight, Day and Knight (RWBY), How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, M/M, PWP, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RWBY - Freeform, Self Induglence, Smut, Sun Wukong (RWBY) - Freeform, Unpopular pairing, Why Did I Write This?, beacon - Freeform, jaune arc - Freeform, other people are mentioned but not named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: Just a short smut prompt to get back into writing.Also, more sexy times with Sun and Jaune because I am Day and Knight TRASH.Feel free to request prompts because I have no ideas for stories.





	Tango In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> psst  
> I have a new story coming soon
> 
> hint:  
> You’ll never see it coming 
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to request prompts!  
> I do other stuff than gay boys loving each other I swear

Moonlight danced through the open window, as a light breeze wafted through the dormroom of Beacon academy.

“Ssh. You have to be quiet.”  
Jaune’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, covering his mouth tightly and attempting to not moan.

Sun was behind him, fists firmly attached to the knights hips. Jaune couldn’t see him, but he knew Sun had the biggest smirk on.  
The faunus was going at a brutally slow pace, in and out of Jaune.

The blonde instinctively bit down on his tongue. “P-please Sun..”  
Exclaimed Jaune quietly, moving himself backwards to add some movement between him and Sun.

The monkey's tail was wrapped around Jaune’s bare thigh and laughed quietly. The boy under him was nearly naked with his usual nighties being hiked down to his ankles.

Sun leant forward closer to his boyfriends ear as he continued slowly going back and forth into Jaune.

“You really gotta be quiet Jaune. You’ll wake your teammates.”  
Jaune’s deep blue eyes glanced sideways at his sleeping teammates as they peacefully dreamed. The knight nodded as a blush spread across his face.

“J-just hurry up, please?”

A snicker could be heard and Jaune gripped his sheets even tighter.

“Since you asked so nicely, I guess I’ll give you what you want.”  
Before Jaune could retort, an intense pleasure distracted him. Sun began going harder and faster into the Jaune, his breathe becoming slightly more ragged.

Creak. Creak. Creak.  
Went the bed, not being loud enough to wake everyone else, but still dangerously noisy.

The hand covering Jaune’s face tightened around his mouth, with the groans being terribly muffled by his hand.

“Fuck babe. You’re so tight.”  
Jaune could feel his release coming fast, as the minutes went by quickly. Sun kept going faster and faster, the creaking of the bed increasing as well.

Jaune couldn’t handle the pleasure, moaning into his hand particularly loudly the exact moment Sun hit his sweet spot.

The faunus kept hitting the good place, a smug face surely on his face.

“Oh god, Sun!” Whimpered our Jaune, as hot milky spurts of cum sprayed onto his sheets.  
Sun wasn’t far behind with his release, gripping the knights hips tightly, thrusting his hips a final time into Jaune.

It felt like an eternity passed before either of them moved again. Jaune felt Sun pull out from inside of him, as cum dribbled outside of his ass. His knees crumbled from under him, as he fell to his bed with a sigh.

Jaune’s eyes felt heavy and he almost closed them, while listening to his boyfriend clean himself up. The knight felt Sun press a kiss to his forehead after a bit.

“I’ll see you tomorrow babe, night.”  
Jaune merely sighed sleepily in response.

He could hear more shuffling in the background, and with that Sun had left.

What an interesting Wednesday.


End file.
